happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pat Po Po Patty!
Pat Po Po Patty! is a HTFF episode. Plot At first day of school, Patty walks to front yard of Happy Tree School and takes a deep breath, she then go inside confidently. She waves on every students she pass by, she seem very happy and feel something is unusual from her taste, Lucy is seen jumping while saying hello to everyone she met. Lucy passes by Patty and feels something's strange but just ignores it and keeps jumping to her classroom, Patty is suspicious about what just happened. However, she's just walk to her classroom that is music class, she meets Lisa who's a happy-go-lucky teacher. Lisa shakes Patty's hand happily and shows her to her students, some of them are interested of her while others don't. Patty is just waving before Lisa give her a seat, she's confuse but the more confusing her is that she sits beside Vinyl, who's sleeping, and Viola. Patty is waving on them, however, none of them is notice her, they just do their own things. Lisa starts the lesson and tells her students to play some instruments in front of the audience, all of them aren't brave enough play the instruments but Patty stand up and step forward, she then plays a piano and surprisingly, the music is very melody. Every students love her music until Vinyl plays the DJ table, she's pointing on Viola who ready to play her violin. Viola starts play her violin followed by Vinyl's dubstep music. Their song made everyone, except Patty, amazed and fascinated. When the musician duo ready to get the point, their print marks start glowing and the music becomes loud as well dublody (mixed up dubstep and melody), they stop playing the music and the whole room vaporized but Lisa and her students clapping hands for them. Both Vinyl and Viola smiling on each other, the class dismissed and every students go out for lunches, Patty walks out from the class and jaw-drops. At cafeteria, Patty eats her lunch that is a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, she see Vinyl and Viola are talking to each other. Patty approaches them but they just look away and eat their own lunches, this make Patty sad but she won't give up easily. She then talks to them about the music, however, Viola is just ignoring what she said meanwhile Vinyl is walking away to bathroom. Patty is depressed and walk away, she's seeing Lucy, jumping actively and writing her diary, she approaches her and asks about the wolf and the fox. Lucy explains it all before jumps to tree, Patty is now know everything about the musician duo and ready to talk to Viola again, but before she go back to cafeteria, a strange blue beam coming out from behind the wall. Vinyl is seen walking away and carrying a bag of vinyl records and sandwiches. Patty follows her quietly but get caught by Flemming, who tell Vinyl about her existence, Vinyl looks at Patty for minutes before walks away. Patty feels relief and walks to her next classroom, technology room, Fredice who's a technology teacher, explaining about how computer worked and to use it. Patty is amazed just by seeing a computer and asks the teacher about the computer, Fredice just answers her question with realistic facts. She says, "cool!", and looks at computer. She see a keyboard and "play" it, Fredice tell her to stop but the computer begins error and it turns into monster. The monster eats Fredice and his students alive, Patty pulls out her wand and casts a spell. However, a blue laser beam killed the monster-looking computer, Patty looks at distance and sees something. Vinyl is seen reclining against tree while drinking a coco-cola, the students go out and Patty stares on the wolf before walks away. Vinyl still reclines until her bass cannon falls down from tree's bark, she put it again and hide it, Blayze and Kizael are pass by her and confuse. On a school field, the male students play football while the female students are cheerleading for the male students. Patty want to join the cheerleading, however, Category:Under Construction Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 99 Episodes